Coming Home
by randomper88
Summary: Tonks and Remus didn't die in the battle at Hogwarts. My take on them coming home.


**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was sitting in the kitchen of her house cradling her tiny grandson. The barely one month old was sleeping peacefully, his hair its natural light brown.

It was the 3rd of May 1998. The war against Voldemort was on. Andromeda's daughter had left them hours before to help her husband. They still weren't back yet.

Andromeda watched the clock anxiously. She had lost so much already. She had been kicked out from her family when she had married Ted Tonks. The only one that had kept in touch was her cousin; Sirius. He had died in 1996. Ted had followed just a months before Teddy was born.

She had already lost a cousin and a husband. She didn't need to lose her only child. Her dear Nymphadora meant the world to her.

Please, please, let them be alright.

* * *

Remus Lupin opened his eyes to bright light. I'm not in heaven am I? He thought. He sat up slowly feeling sore all over. The last thing he remembered was Dolohov, his wand out and –

"Dora!" Remus exclaimed as he saw his wife.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves aroung Remus. Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks) hugged Remus tightly. She let go after a while and smiled at him. Remus placed both of his hands on the side of her face and drew Tonks into a kiss.

"You shouldn't have come." he said and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"When have I ever listened to you?"

They sat there grinning stupidly at each other like a pair of love struck teenagers. Remus realized that he was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey and many other were going around helping the injured.

"Wanna drink Remus?" Tonks asked him.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Back in a sec love."

Looking around, Remus realized that everyone was celebrating. The school ghosts were flying around looking rather cheerful. Nearly Headless Nick (or Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington as he would be preferred to be called) tipped his head to Remus who nodded back.

"So," Remus said as Tonks returned with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, I stunned Dolohov and managed to drag you some place safe. Harry went to confront Voldemort and we thought that he had died but he didn't.

"Harry defeated Voldemort and Neville killed Voldy's pet snake."

"Really?" Remus said and Tonks nodded.

"Neville proved to be a real Gryffindor."

"What about Bellatrix?" the werewolf questioned.

"She's dead." Tonks said. "Molly killed her."

As she said that, Remus felt a strange sensation that he hand't felt in a long time. Relief. He nodded absentmindedly nodded while Tonks was chattering away.

They were safe. Teddy would still have both his parents. They could go home and Dora would be there for their son. Andromeda still had her daughter and he had kept his promise to her.

"Remus. Are you even listening?" Tonks asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Never mind. Let's just go home."

"I have to find Harry first. Congratulate him." Remus said looking at his pink haired wife and thinking about how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks Remus." she said.

Tonks laughed at his bemused face. "You didn't realize that you said that aloud did you?"

"I did?"

Tonks chuckled and patted his face. Remus smiled, grateful for her. He leaned on her as they left the hospital wing to find Hary.

They found him but he was talking to both Ron and Hermoine.

"I think we should leave them for now." Tonks said and Remus nodded his agreement.

Tonks offered him her arm. "C'mon handsome." she said. "You look too tired to apparate by yourself. You'd probably splinch yourself and end up with half a body and I would most definitely prefer you whole."

Remus smiled and took her hand. He shut his eyes and in a second, felt the yanking sensation that he had come to associate with apparating.

"We're home." Tonks said and Remus opened his eyes. They were home. He could see light coming from the the kitchen. Andromeda should be there waiting for them.

"Well?" he said. "Let's go."

* * *

Andromeda was cradling a now awake Teddy. The little boy looked a lot like his father when he wasn't morphed. He cooed happily as he played with his grandmother's finger.

They will come back. They had too. Remus and Dora would never leave Teddy and Andromeda. Unless, unless...

No. That's not possible. She told herself. They were well capable of dueling. Tonks was an auror for Merlin's sake!

Someone knocked on the door.

Andromeda's heart sank. It couldn't be.

"Come in." she said.

The door swung open revealing two people; a man and a woman. The sight of them made the Andromeda smile. The happiest smile in a very long time. The woman stood there with her arms open wide and a grin on her face. The man stood behind her with an amused smile.

"We're home!"

* * *

**So, my next story and last for this year.**  
**I probably won't be doing anything new until October/November next year (major exam coming up).**


End file.
